Dory in Oz
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request from EpicQueen. In this one Finding Nemo is not only stepping into a different story but into time as well as they go through the world of Wizard of Oz. How will their new adventure go? Enjoy :)


Today like in previous stories I am doing Dory as a human but we are having a twist with the others, I will have cute little Nemo as Toto, Jenny will be Aunty Em, Charlie as Uncle Henry, Marlin will be the Scarecrow/Hunk, Bailey is the Cowardly Lion/Zeke, Destiny is the Good Witch of the North, Hank will be the Wizard of , Bruce is the Tinman/Hickory, and as the Wicked Witch of the West and the neighbor is hmm...wow not a lot of female people yes? let's have Pearl do it this time.

Dorothy runs quickly with Toto in her arms running from their neighbors. The neighbor is threatening to take Toto away from her. Dorothy won't let that happen at all. She goes to her aunt with the problem.

"Aunty Em! You have to help Mrs. Gulch is trying to take Toto away from me!" says Dory

"Now Dorothy did Toto get into her flowers again?" asks Jenny

"Well yes but…"says Dory

"Well we will talk about this later go do your chores." says Jenny

She goes to argue and looks at her Uncle Henry for help.

"Uncle Henry, please help you can't let Mrs. Gulch take Toto won't you try to help?" asks Dory

"I will see what I can, but for now listen to your aunt. Why not talk to Hunk, Zeke, and Hickory? Just be careful with the hogs alright?" says Charlie

"...Yes uncle." says Dory

She goes off and climbs on to the pin for the pigs. She tells her story to the boys as well.

"Now I know that Mrs. Gale only means the best, now Dorothy do be careful up there." warns Bailey

"I am being careful I have been climbing on these since I was little Zeke." says Dory

"Well that was then this is now." says Bailey

"Now if she don't want to listen don't make her. Hunk keep an eye on her now." says Bruce

"I will in a minute Mr. Gale wants me to finish feeding the hogs." says Marlin

He goes to feed the hogs and that is when Dorothy loses her balance and lands in the hog trough.

"Dorothy!" says all the men

This catches her aunt and uncles attentions they go toward the hog pin as Hunk gets her out of there gently. They get her inside seeing as she has a bump on her head and in dry clothes. In the meantime the neighbor comes to take Toto.

"That little beast ruined my flowers and bite me! He needs to be put down!" says Pearl

"He's not a beast! He bit you because you frightened him!" says Dory, holding Toto close

"Now Dorothy if Toto bit Mrs. Gulch then we have to give her the dog." says Jenny

"He normally wouldn't hurt a fly! Please don't take him away!" begs Dory

"I can have the law take care of it." says Pearl

"Dorothy give her the dog." says Charlie

Dorothy tearfully gives her dog up to Toto, and storms off to her room to cry. Mrs. Gale takes Toto and puts him in the basket in her bike. Toto ends up escaping and goes into Dorothy's room. Dorothy packs him up and decides to run away, she makes it to where Prof. Marvel's rv, she explains the story to him.

"Well Dorothy, you can join the circus if you want but you will need more than you have. I suggest you go home and get more things. Oh and hurry a twister is coming." warns Hank

"A twister?! Oh Aunty Em will worry so, I must hurry home please be safe!" says Dory

She hurries home and goes to the cellar but the door doesn't open. She hurries inside and a pan hits her in the head, when she awakens she is in a colorful place she has never been before. Outside little men come and find the Wicked Witch of the East dead under the house. The munchkins come out and cheer that her house has killed the Wicked Witch.

"Well Toto I don't believe we are in Kansas anymore." say Dory

The good witch of the North comes and smiles at the girl who looks frightened.

"W-who are you?" asks Dory

"I am Galinda the Good Witch. Who are you and your friend?" asks Destiny

"D-Dorothy this is my dog Toto." says Dory

"Well Dorothy, you have done some good getting rid of the Wicked Witch of the East." says Destiny

"I didn't mean any harm." says Dory

"I figure not, here as a gift for you." says Destiny

She uses her wand and poofs up the shoes putting them on Dorothy's feet just as the Wicked Witch of the West shows up.

"You little brat you killed my sister! And you are wearing her shoes! Give them here!" says Pearl

She goes to force them off but the shoes zap her.

"You can't take her shoes now. They recognize her as the rightful owner of the shoes. As long as she is alive they will protect her." says Destiny

"Well then deary I will get you and your little dog too!" says Pearl

With that the Wicked Witch of the West leaves on her broom.

"I-i don't want to die I just want to go home!" says Dory

"Well the only way to go home is to see the Wizard of Oz." says Destiny

"The Wizard of Oz?" asks Dory, puzzled

"Yes, just follow the yellow brick road." says Destiny "He will help you."

She disappears in her bubble and off Dorothy goes basket in hand and Toto in it down the yellow brick road. She goes off and reaches two branching off places both containing the yellow brick road. A scarecrow makes mention that either path will take her there.

"Thank you. Don't those hurt?" asks Dory, meaning the posts

"No but if you can get me down that would be wonderful." says Marlin

"Here I can do that no problem." says Dory

She gets him off gently and he rolls and gets up.

"Thank you, so what is your name and your dog's name?" asks Marlin

"Oh I am Dorothy and this is Toto." says Dory

"Pleasure to meet you both." says Marlin

"We are off to see the Wizard, would you like to come too? I hear he grants wishes." says Dory

"He does? Well..I do have one wish." says Marlin

"What is it?" asks Dory

"To have a brain! I'm not that smart you see as a scarecrow I have full of straw but I don't have a brain." says Dory

"Well I bet he would help, he might be able to help me and Toto to get home." says Dory

"Well why don't we go that way together." says Marlin

"That would be wonderful." says Dory

The scarecrow offers his arm and Dorothy takes it.

"We are off to see the Wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz because because because of the wonderful things he does." they sing as the skip off

They manage to dodge any flukes from the Wicked Witch and on the way they meet a Tinman. So Dorothy uses the oil can to get him moving again.

"Oh thank you so much, you have no idea how long I was sitting there." says Bruce "Say where are going on this day?"

"We are going to see the Wizard of Oz, so he can give Scarecrow a brain and help me come home. Would you like to come with us?" asks Dory

"Well I don't know , do you think the Wizard can help me?" asks Bruce

"Well.. what would you like?" asks Dory

"I would love to have a heart you see I can't feel anything with this tin suit." says Bruce, he taps himself.

"You don't have a heart?" asks Dory

"No but to have a heart would be a wonderful thing." says Bruce

"Well..I don't see why he wouldn't be able to help you. So why not go with us?" asks Dory

"Yeah, come with us!" says Marlin

"Okay." says Bruce

So all four of them go off, but it isn't unscaved they some how managed not to get injured but the wicked witch sends some flying monkeys to stop them but that doesn't help she starts to get aggravated so she decides to work on something else to do with them. The four make it to a scary woods and start walking through it.

"Lions Tigers and Bears oh my!" they sing over and over

Soon they bump into a Lion and he tries to scare them, it doesn't work out to well. Dorothy swats him for doing so and starts lecturing him for trying to scare people.

"What a horrible lion! Trying to scare people for no reason how dare you. We didn't do anything to you!" says Dory

The Cowardly Lion starts bawling his eyes out and explains that he isn't as brave as he wants people to believe.

"Aw it's alright don't cry." consuls Dory

"No you're right I am a coward trying to pretend to be brave, I am just scared of everything." says Bailey

"That's okay." says Marlin

"Yeah it doesn't make you less of a lion." says Bruce

"But the other lions make fun of me, I would love to be brave like the other lions. I just don't know how." says Bailey

The three who can talk talk everything over and go back to the lion.

"We are all going to see the Wizard of Oz to get Scarecrow a brain, Tinman a heart, and me a way home. Would you like to come with us?" asks Dory

"Really? After everything I did?" asks Bailey

"Yes, everyone deserves to have a second chance." says Bruce

"Thank you, you guys." says Bailey

So they lock arms and start skipping their way toward Emerald City to see the Wizard. In the meantime the Wicked Witch is conjuring up a potion to help with her plans.

"And now my beauty, something with poison in it I think. With poison in it but attractive to the eyes and soothing to the smell. Poppies. Poppies. Poppies will put them to sleep. Sleep." says Pearl

The gang make it to the poppies and run through them excited to see the Emerald City but when they stop to catch their breath, Dorothy starts feeling short of breath.

"Oh look!We can see it from here it's wonderful." says Marlin

"Emerald City" exclaims Bruce

"Oh. Whats happening? What is it? I simply can't run anymore. I'm so sleepy." says Dory

"Here give us your hands and we will pull you along." says Marlin, he gently pulls her.

"Oh no please. I have to rest just for a minute." says Dory "Toto. Where's Toto?"

She gets on her hands and knees and starts looking for him.

"Oh you can't rest now we are nearly there!" says Marlin

He goes to stop her but she's already asleep. The Tin Man starts crying.

"You can't rest now we're nearly there. *turns to the Tinman* Don't cry you will rust again."

"Coming to think about it a few minutes won't be bad *yawn*" says Bailey

"Don't you start too." says Marlin

They stop the Cowardly lion from falling asleep for a couple minutes.

"We ought to carry Dorothy." says Bruce

"I don't think I could but we can try." says Marlin

The Cowardly lion falls asleep but Tinman and Scarecrow tries carrying Dorothy but she is too heavy for them.

"This is terrible, this is a spell this is." says Marlin

"It's the Wicked Witch! What do we do? Help! Help!" calls Bruce

"It's no use screaming at a time like this. Nobody can hear you" says Marlin

"Help! Help!" calls Hank again, ignoring Marlin

Galinda ends up hearing them so she uses her magic to make it snow on the poppies.

"It's snowing! Yes it is! Maybe that will help." says Marlin

"Oh it couldn't help." says Hank

"It does help, Dorothy you're waking up." says Marlin

They all wake up to find the Tin Man rusted from the snow so they take the oil can and unrust him once more.

"Curses Curses! Somebody always helps that girl! Shoes or no shoes I am still strong enough to stop her. " says Pearl

They then go to Emerald City, but before runs into the witch again where she tries to stop them with no avail. In Emerald City ,all of them but the Witch who goes home, get pampered and a makeover to see the Wizard. He tells them that he will help them if they get him the broom from the Wicked Witch. They gulp but leave and go to the Wicked Witch of the West's house. They have to get past the flying monkey guards to make it there but they do. At the top of the tower they meet up with the witch. The Wicked Witch shows Dorothy Aunty Em worried about her and mocks Dorothy. She tries to go after Toto but Dorothy takes a bucket of water and splashes the Wicked Witch.

"Gah! What have you done you brat?! I'm melting..melting..melting." says Pearl

Which she does into a puddle, the gang grabs the Witch's broom and goes back to the Wizard. They show him the broom and he tries to get out of his promises.

"Hey there is a curtain here." says Bruce

"Pay no attention to the curtain." says Hank

Toto tears the curtain back to reveal the Wizard is a fake.

"Who are you?" asks Dory

"Well..I am the wizard." says Hank

"But ...you look like a human." says Marlin

"That is accurate." says Hank

"So you can't help us? You're a phony." says Bruce

"Well no but I think you don't need my help. You all already have what it takes." says Hank

"What do you mean?" asks Marlin

"Well Mr. Scarecrow you already are smart. You have proved it time and time again but I can make it official." says Hank

He hands the Scarecrow a certificate as proof and the Scarecrow says mathmatical things to prove it.

"As for you Mr. Tinman, you have a heart but I figure you want the actual thing. I do have the next to best thing." says Hank

He gets out a watch shaped like a heart and hands it to the Tinman.

"Guys look! I have a heart!" says Bruce, holding the watch close

"As for you Cowardly Lion you aren't as cowardly as you think." says Hank

"I'm not?" asks Bailey

"No who helped Dorothy out with the wicked witch earlier?" asks Hank

"I did. Hey I did fight off the monkeys!" says Bailey, excited

"You helped your friends without a second thought that takes courage." says Hank

"I do have courage." says Bailey excited, he even roars

"But what about Dorothy?" asks Marlin

"Yeah what about Dorothy." agrees Bailey and Bruce

"You want to go home right? I don't have anything for that." says Hank

"So you are saying I'm stuck here?" asks Dory, hugging Toto

"Not exactly but I can help us both leave." says Hank

"You can?" asks Dory

"Yes! I have a hot air balloon." says Hank

The next day all of them even the munchkins meet up with Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz. After the Wizard of Oz meets up gives his successor and says good bye to them all he leads Toto and Dorothy on the hot air balloon. Toto runs off just as the balloon goes off and Dorothy goes to get him but the Wizard is already in the air and disappears failing to learn how to turn back to help him. The Good Witch shows up and sees Dorothy crying.

"Why are you crying?" asks Destiny

"Because my only chance home was with the Wizard and now I'm stuck here." says Dory

"My dear child you always had the way back home this whole time." says Destiny

"I do?" asks Dory

"Yes, those shoes. Close your eyes tap your heals and say three times 'There is no place like home' with each click." says Destiny

Dorothy does exactly as she is told.

"There is no place like home. There is no place like home. There is no place like home." says Dory

She wakes up in her bed fast asleep and she sees everyone. She tells her dream well starts too but hugs Toto close.

"Oh it doesn't matter anyways, there is no place like home." says Dory

The End


End file.
